1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wildlife game call and, more particularly, to a single call device used to imitate the calls of a wide variety of game and species.
2. Description of the Related Art
Animal calling devices have been in use by hunters and sportsman since the beginning of time. It was thought that native Americans and even cavemen utilized some form of animal calling or mimicking device. These animal calling devices come in all sorts of shapes, sizes and configurations and are well-known in the related art.
Most of these devices are blown or whistled into to produce a sound or call that will attract an animal or type of species. Representative devices are described in patents issued to Marsters (U.S. Pat. No. 623,728), Harbin (U.S. Pat. No. 2,182,692), Carhart (U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,549), Mobley (U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,554), Gallagher (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,030,241 and 4,221,075), Laubach (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,637,154 and 4,761,149) and Parrott et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,903).
Some of these devices are specifically designed to attract a specific animal or species. For example, the patents issued to Carhart (U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,549), Ady (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,056) and Laubach (U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,149) describe apparatuses designed to attract deer and elk, while the patents issued to Harbin (U.S. Pat. No. 2,182,692) and Marsters (U.S. Pat. No. 623,728) describe apparatuses designed to attract hawks and other birds.
Many devices are made of materials that are easily affected by outside elements and temperature extremes. The two patents issued to Gallagher (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,030,241 and 4,221,075) utilize elastic bands that can easily lose their elasticity over time, and are subject to breaking under cold or cool conditions. The orifices of these devices are subject to cracking or splitting when bit down upon in cold or cool conditions as well.
Inherent design problems are also reflected in devices described in the related art. For example, in the patent to Laubach (U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,149), the bowed shape at each end of the rectangular device has a physical separation of about one-half inch. The separation places the planar members farther apart, such that more biting pressure is required to flex the opening closed to achieve the desired tone. This causes mouth fatigue over a period of time, and more difficulty in achieving consistent sounds from the Laubach device, due to the "room for error" that is caused by the larger opening being manipulated. This can be so difficult as to cause an upper denture (if worn by the user) to pop loose from the palate in the roof of the mouth.
What is needed is a game calling device that can replicate the call of a variety of game, have a trapezoidal shape and independently operable band reeds in the same device, be constructed of materials that can perform consistently in extreme conditions, be well-designed to expel condensate and saliva from the device, and have an orifice that is easy to operate.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a wildlife game call solving the aforementioned problems is desired.